


Movie Night

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Cunnilingus, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Frottage, Gay Sex, Lesbian Sex, Mary and John aren't that great, Multi, Orgy ish, Parallel Play, Pining, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22502614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Dean is tired of people asking him when he's going to find a girl and get settled down, even more so since he came out as bisexual to his parents.  Jo decides to help, but Dean is skeptical, especially since she's the only one who knows Dean's real feelings about his brother.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, Jo Harvelle/Dean Winchester, Jo Harvelle/Jessica Moore
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63
Collections: Dean and Sam Bingo, Heaven and Hell Bingo, SPN Kink Bingo 2020, SPN Poly Bingo, SPN Rare Ship Bingo 2020, SPN TFW Bingo





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> For my Heaven and Hell Bingo card, the Cupid square, my SPN Poly Bingo card, the Parallel Play square, my SPN Kink Bingo card, the Orgy square, my SPN Rare Ship Bingo card, the Jess/Jo square, my SPN TFW Bingo Card, the Incest square, and my Dean and Sam Bingo card, the Fake Dating square.

Dean wished he could just ignore what other people thought, he wouldn’t have gotten so down on himself in the first place. Why did he care so much when people asked him about settling down? Why was it so bad when people tried to set him up with someone?

Dean stared into the empty glass of whiskey and remembered the day that he came out to his parents as bisexual.

_Oh_, he thought, _that’s why_.

It wasn’t that they were mad about it, or even that they did anything to make him feel uncomfortable, but Dean could tell that they were disappointed. John had always been vocal about his feelings on same-sex couples, and while Mary hadn’t ever explicitly said anything opposed to the idea, Dean could see in his mother’s eyes that she wasn’t happy for him.

So, he bottled himself up and just stopped dating altogether.

Ever since then, though, it seemed like everyone expected him to settle down. Sure, he was well into his thirties and pretty much all of his friends were married – many of them with kids – but that didn’t mean that Dean was on the same track.

In fact, he was pretty sure it was illegal to marry the one person he was actually interested in.

Jo walked by and refilled his whiskey without a word, the only person in the world who knew everything about him and his deepest darkest secrets. She was the best not-sister he’d ever had, always willing to lend an ear. When Dean had finally realized his biggest hiccup on finding somebody for him, Jo was the first to hear about it.

Dean was in love with his little brother.

He didn’t know exactly when that had happened, if maybe the feelings had always been there, but it had only gotten worse when they’d moved back in together. Neither of them really _needed_ a roommate, both with decent paying jobs and all, but Dean had to admit that it was awesome to have his brother around all the time.

Well, except for the times that Sam walked from the bathroom to his bedroom after a shower in just a towel and Dean had to think about dead puppies to keep himself in check.

“Dean-o!” Dean heard from behind him as he sipped at his fresh whiskey, and he turned to see Ellen walking in. Dean smiled, always glad to see his second mama.

“Hey there, Ellen,” Dean replied, standing to give her a hug. Ellen squeezed him hard before letting him go, a hand finding his cheek.

She gave him a classic mom look, patting his scruff gently. “When are you gonna settle down, Dean? It’s about time you stopped hanging out here every weekend, dontcha think?”

Dean could have punched a wall, with the way Ellen had said the exact thing that Dean hated the most.

“Mama,” Jo chastised from behind the counter. She gave Ellen a look as Dean retreated into himself, looking down at his shoes in a mixture of shame and anger. To his surprise, though, Jo came around the counter and pulled Dean into her side. “If you must know, Dean and I are starting to go steady. Now back off.”

Jo gave Dean a simple kiss on the cheek, similar to a thousand she’d given him before. Ellen’s eyebrows raised in surprise before she clapped her hands and laughed.

“Oh, that Mary Winchester owes me a hundred bucks!” Ellen declared, heading to take her daughter’s place at the bar. “We’ve been wagering on you two getting together for years now!”

“Well, actually –“ Dean started, but Jo shushed him by stomping on his foot. Before he could argue with her, she was pulling him out the door.

“See you later, ma!” Jo called, making sure that Ellen didn’t have a chance to say another word to them as they left. Jo pushed Dean all the way to the Impala before he turned on her.

“What are you doing?” Dean asked, sure that Jo had gone crazy. 

Jo rolled her eyes. “Look, I know you, Dean. I know that you’re tired as hell of everyone asking you when you’re gonna settle down. I figured we can pretend for a bit, to get people off your back. Then we can break up and you’ve got the excuse of getting out of a serious relationship to hold you off a little longer.”

Dean started to protest, but Jo covered his mouth with her hand. He couldn’t help himself but lick it in response.

“Gross,” Jo said, wiping her wet palm on his shirt. “But I’m serious. Just let me help you out for a bit, Winchester!” She walked to the passenger side of the Impala. “Now, be a gentleman and drive your new girlfriend home from work.”

Dean glared at her before sighing. Maybe Jo was right. He could get a bit of a reprieve from the interrogations, at least for a little while.

When they got to Jo’s house, they spent the rest of the evening watching old westerns and pigging out on pizza until Dean fell asleep on the couch, content and unstressed for the first time in a long while.

* * *

Jo had already left her house when Dean woke the next morning, so Dean let himself out and headed home. It was Saturday, luckily, so he didn’t have anywhere to be. 

He hadn’t expected to be bombarded in the living room of his own house, though.

“Dude, what the fuck?” Sam practically yelled, hitting Dean on the shoulder – hard. Even if it was supposed to be teasing, Dean frowned and rubbed the tender place.

“What?” he replied, passing Sam and going to his room. He needed a shower – he stank of the Roadhouse and Jo’s old blankets she kept on the couch.

“What do you mean, what?” Sam asked, following him. “You and Jo? When were you gonna tell me?”

Dean rolled his eyes, glad that he wasn’t facing his brother. He didn’t bother to wonder how Sam had heard – he was sure Ellen had called Mary, who then texted Sam for details. Their families were pretty tight knit and gossip-y like that. But how could Sam actually believe that Dean would be able to keep a secret from him like that?

Did Sam think Dean could actually replace him?

But Sam didn’t know how he felt. That was the whole point of the mess. Dean’s stomach flopped as he dropped his keys and wallet on his dresser and turned back to Sam. “It’s not a big deal,” Dean said, pushing past Sam to go to the bathroom.

“Not a big deal?” Sam repeated. “This is Jo, Dean. You two are perfect for each other. Hell, Jess thought you were together for the first, like, three months we were dating.” Dean’s stomach twisted even more, thinking of his brother’s perfect girlfriend. “We’re doing a movie night here tonight, the four of us. Tell Jo to bring booze.”

Dean was in the bathroom by now and slammed the door shut. Sam banged his fist on the closed door. “Tell Jo, Dean! Tonight!”

“Fine!” Dean yelled through the wood, scrubbing his hand over his face. Movie night with his brother, his brother’s perfect girlfriend, and Dean’s new fake girlfriend?

What could go wrong?

* * *

Dean avoided Sam for the rest of the day. He did text Jo, though, letting her know that everyone and their mom (literally) had heard that they were together, everyone was excited about it, and a double date had been planned. She didn’t seem as stressed out about it as he was, but that was unsurprising. Nothing fazed Jo in the least.

Luckily, when Jo got to their house that evening, it was when Sam was gone to pick Jess up. Jo sat next to Dean on the couch, attempting to de-stress him.

“Dude, just chill,” she said, flipping channels on the television. “We’ve hung out with Sam and Jess how many times before? This is no biggie.”

Dean scoffed. “None of those times were when we were pretending to date. Plus, I hate hanging out with Sam and Jess, it makes me feel…”

Dean couldn’t find the word. Jo offered a few for him. “Icky? Self-aware? Horny? Jealous?”

Dean pushed Jo’s shoulder, making her fall to her side on the couch. She laughed, sitting up just as the door opened for Sam and Jess.

“We interrupting something?” Sam asked, interpreting the scene incorrectly. Unfortunately, Dean said “No” at the same moment that Jo said “Yes”, which didn’t help Dean’s mood or take the grin off of Sam’s face.

Jess laughed and the two of them headed to the kitchen to get the lasagna started.

The whole time they were in the kitchen, Dean sulked. He could hear their happy laughter and teasing through the house and for some reason it was bugging him more than normal. He liked Jess, he really did. That didn’t mean that he didn’t want Sam for himself, though.

“Lighten up, Dean,” Jo whispered at him. She grabbed his arm and wrapped it around her shoulders, snuggling into his side. They’d always been this way, close, but Dean felt a little bit uncomfortable now that they were pretending to be together.

He couldn’t move away, though, because Sam and Jess chose that moment to come in the living room. Sam sat on the large armchair, pulling Jess into his lap. Dean watched as she giggled, letting Sam settle her into his lap before pulling her in for a kiss.

As if Jo could hear Dean’s blood boiling, she started the movie.

For a little while, things were calm. Dean got distracted in the plot of the show, able to ignore his brother and girlfriend on the other side of the room. He relaxed against Jo’s side.

When the oven buzzed to let them know that dinner was ready Dean stood to go to the kitchen, eager for some alone time. He pulled the lasagna out, decided that it needed a few minutes to cool before serving, and turned to make a salad.

He practically ran into Sam’s chest, with how close his brother was behind him.

“Dude!” Sam whisper-yelled. “What’s your issue?”

Dean started, not expecting to have company in the kitchen. Hand on his chest to calm his pounding heartbeat, he shook his head. “No issue,” he insisted as he went for the fridge. Sam held the door open as Dean pulled out salad fixings.

“That’s bullshit. You have been on edge this whole time, with your girlfriend sitting right there!” Sam closed the door and followed Dean to the other side of the kitchen. He grabbed the cutting board and knife, moving fluidly with Dean like they always did. “You’re acting weird, and I want to know why.”

Dean spared a glare at Sam. “None of your business, Sam.” Dean hoped that he used his best _back off_ tone of voice, but his puppy of a brother wasn’t getting scared away.

“Of course it’s my business, Dean,” Sam argued. “I want you happy, so let me help you!”

_If only you wanted me happy enough that you’d dump Jess for me_, Dean thought to himself. He chose to not reply out loud, though. After a minute of tight-lipped Dean, focused on chopping veggies, Sam sighed, relaxing against the counter. He watched Dean chop, a habit that would bother some people but Dean found comforting. If Sam was happy to watch him do something as mundane as chop vegetables, Dean would take the strange quality time as a win.

Sam had the bowl ready when Dean finished, tossing the ingredients together and putting it on the counter next to the lasagna.

“Let’s see if the girls are ready for food,” Sam suggested, heading for the door. Dean went to follow, but once again practically ran into his brother as Sam stopped in the threshold.

“Sam!” Dean chastised, stepping around his brother’s solid form. He understood immediately why Sam had stopped, though.

Jo had joined Jess in the chair she’d been sitting in with Sam, and the two women were wrapped up in one another, making out heavily.

Dean watched for a minute before he heard his brother’s choking breath.

“Jo!” Dean said, more to help make sure that Sam was okay than to get Jo’s attention. The girls split apart, looking at the brothers with wide eyes.

“Oh, hey Dean! Sam!” Jo said, a smile on her face. “Fancy seeing you here!”

Jess swatted at Jo’s arm at the nonchalance, but surprisingly didn’t move away. Dean stepped around his still-frozen brother, pulling Jo out of the chair to stand next to him.

“What are you doing?” he hissed through his teeth, looking from Jo to Jess to Sam. Dean’s heart could practically break at the look on Sam’s face – he never wanted Sam to be hurt.

Jo smiled, glancing at Jess. “I, uh, I dunno? I mean, we were just sitting here chatting while you boys were in the kitchen, and then it was like, suddenly everything was different.” Jo bit her lip, winking at Jess. “I mean, it’s like Cupid knocked me over the head with a battering ram – I had to be closer to Jess.”

“That’s not how Cupid works –“ Dean started to interrupt, but to his surprise Jess kept telling the story.

“One minute, we were talking about you boys,” Jess continued, “and the next we realized that we were drawn to each other. Nothing malicious about it, it just… Happened.”

Sam seemed to come out of his stupor then, squeaking a sad little, “Jess?”

Jo giggled, moving from Dean’s grip to approach Sam. “Don’t worry, Sam. I’m not taking your place – Jess still loves you.” Her reassurance didn’t seem to help Sam at all. “She loves you almost as much as Dean does!”

Dean froze. What did Jo just say? Did Jo just tell Sam Dean loved him? Could he play this off as a joke? How could Jo do this to him? How could Jo reveal his secret?

“Oh. My. God.” Jess stood. Dean could practically hear her next words: _How sick! You love your brother, how could you?_ “You mean I’ve been keeping Sam’s feelings for Dean quiet this whole time, when Dean loves Sam back?!”

Sam and Dean’s eyes snapped to one another, twin looks of terror on their faces. Somewhere in the room the girls were laughing, coming back together in the chair and exchanging anecdotes about the boys’ hopeless crushes on each other, but Dean and Sam couldn’t listen to them.

Did Jo just tell the room that Dean loved Sam, only for Jess to confirm that Sam loved Dean back?

Finally Sam cleared his throat. “I, uh…”

“Guys!” Jo said, rolling her eyes and standing. She grabbed Dean and dragged him over to Sam, forcing their hands into a loose hold together. “Cat’s out of the bag! You love each other. You don’t have to hide anymore, especially ‘cause this means that Jess and I can also…”

Jo looked over to a giggling Jess before continuing.

“We can keep it all under wraps, you know,” she said as if she were speaking to toddlers. “This can be our little… secret swappy foursome or something like that.” Jess’s hands clapped together at the thought. “Just… kiss already!”

With a pat for each guy, Jo left them standing there to return to Jess, where the make-out session continued without hesitation. Sam and Dean watched the girls for a moment, Dean’s eyebrows raising when Jess slipped a hand up Jo’s shirt to earn a moan of approval, before looking back at one another.

Dean decided to take the plunge. He squeezed Sam’s hand.

“I, uh,” he started lamely. “Yeah. It’s always been you, Sammy.”

Sam swallowed, staring at their joined hands and nodding. “It’s always been you too, Dee.”

Gathering courage, Dean brought his free hand up to touch Sam’s chin, encouraging eye contact again. He kept Sam’s face still as he leaned in, letting Sam close the final inch between them for their first kiss.

The world melted away as they pressed together, years of pining spilling out into the first moment of being together. Neither noticed when the girls took a breath to watch their kiss, sighing at the obvious love being shared.

Dean brought his other hand to Sam’s face, needing to hold on to make sure Sam didn’t pull away. He didn’t have to worry, though, because next thing he knew Sam’s hands were tucking into the back pockets of his jeans and pulling them flush against each other.

Dean gasped into the kiss when he felt Sam’s semi-hardness pressing against his hip, and Sam took the opportunity to take control of their kiss. His tongue assaulted Dean’s mouth, making Dean dizzy with endorphins as blood rushed from his head southward. Dean started walking backwards, pulling Sam with him until his knees hit the couch and they collapsed. Their sudden change in position broke the kiss, giving them enough time to glance at the girls.

Jo was already down to her bra and jeans, while her hand was hidden somewhere in the folds of Jess’s skirt. “Damn,” Sam breathed, before Dean got his attention again. Sam notched himself between Dean’s legs as they started to kiss again, this time all hands working on undoing buttons on their shirts. Why Dean ever wore shirts with so many buttons, he couldn’t reason now – buttons were the worst.

Finally, though, the buttons were undone enough to slip out of layers until they were chest-to-chest, warm flesh heating up their kisses even more.

Dean’s hands went to Sam’s ass, starting to guide his brother’s hips in a grind together. By now Dean was hard enough to cut glass, and every pull and press lit him on fire.

“Fuck, Dean,” Sam groaned into their kiss as he moved to lick and nibble along Dean’s jawline. Dean leaned his head to the side, giving Sam more room to work. This, in turn, allowed Dean an eyeful of the girls again – now Jo was kneeling on the floor in front of the armchair, her head hidden under Jess’s skirt. Jess had lost her shirt at some point and was massaging her own breasts, pinching the nipples as she encouraged Jo to keep going “Right there, yesssss!”

Sam nipped at Dean’s earlobe, one of Dean’s most erogenous zones, and that feeling along with the sight of the girls tipped him over the edge. He pushed Sam’s hips upward, high enough to get his hands between them to undo their jeans. Sam got with the program quickly, helping shimmy his jeans and boxers down around his thighs as Dean did the same.

Dean wished he wasn’t in a hurry, desperate with years of built up lust, so that he could give Sam’s fucking gorgeous cock all the attention that it deserved – his little brother was _hung_ – but right now all Dean wanted was skin-on-skin. He brought a hand up to lick his palm before lining their cocks up together, taking them both in his wet hand.

Sam’s moan of pleasure zinged electricity up and down Dean’s spine, the only go-ahead that he needed before he was pumping them together, chasing a release for them both.

Sam dove back in to attack Dean’s ear and neck, his heavy breathing better than any porn soundtrack Dean had heard before. “Fuck, Sam,” Dean groaned, the only words of praise that came to mind with so little blood in his brain. Sam said something in response, but Dean was so out of his mind that he couldn’t compute the words.

In an embarrassingly short amount of time, Dean was coming, coating their dicks, stomachs, and his hand in sticky warmth. Sam hissed at the feeling of wetness around his cock and bit Dean’s shoulder hard as he came, too, muffling a groan of pleasure against Dean’s skin.

Neither of them moved; Dean couldn’t even open his eyes for fear that this would all be some sort of dream soon to go wrong. A minute passed, maybe two, as their breaths calmed down. Finally Sam started nuzzling against Dean’s neck, kissing it a few times before pushing himself up and off of Dean.

Dean opened his eyes, happy to see Sam staring dopily down at him. “What took us so long?” Sam asked, grinning. Dean pshawed. 

“Get off me and get us a towel,” Dean said instead of answering, pushing Sam away. Sam stood, waddling awkwardly to the bathroom, since his jeans were still around his thighs. Dean watched him go, admiring his bare ass.

“It’s a great ass, right Dean?” Jess asked from the chair. A harsh blush bloomed across Dean’s face and chest as he realized that the girls were still there. He looked at them, deer in headlights, to see that Jo had her head resting in Jess’s lap, Jess playing with Jo’s long blonde hair. Neither had their shirts anymore, and neither seemed to feel self-conscious.

Their relaxed nudity helped Dean calm down a little. “Yeah, it is,” he admitted.

“And a fucking great cock, too,” Jess said, mischief in her eyes.

Sam chose that moment to come back in the room. “Big enough to go around, that’s for sure,” he said cheekily. Jess laughed out loud and Dean scoffed, but one glance down at Sam’s now completely naked form confirmed Sam’s statement.

There was definitely enough of his brother to go around, but Dean was sure going to take more than his share to make up for their missed years.


End file.
